The Caves Await
by CatFox Kittara
Summary: Flames are welcome. Langauge is light. Seven Main charaters...uh... I don't want to spoil it!
1. The Beginning

A girl, named Kittara was standing just outside of the gate of a town named Rayville. She had black hair that reached to just above her knees. She was wearing a black shirt and a black pants that were worn out. Around her neck she wore a necklace that was a stone shaped like a dragon. Her eyes, which were red, made her look pale. The guard watched her closely. She didn't care; she was waiting for two others.

"Hey you!" Kittara spoke to the guard for the first time. "How about the news from town?" She glared at him. The guard shivered.

"Nothing really", the guard looked away, which was surprisingly hard to do," Just the normal few robberies and everyday life".

"You haven't seen anything unusual", she asked still glaring at him.

"Besides you at the gate, no, why?" the guard looked at Kittara's glare and shivered again.

"No reason", this time Kittara looked away. She looked at the sunset.

"Coming in?" the guard asked, it was nine thirty, time to shut the gate.

"No point in that if I'm going to come back out again", Kittara said glaring at him, which sent yet another shiver up his spine," but just to make you feel better ". She walked in, than turned around and walked straight back out.

"Strange and rude!" the guard said after shutting the gate.

_Stupid and slow_,Kittara thought, _normal guards, if they were smart, would've asked stupid questions like what's your business here or something equally stupid. _Then a girl jumped over the gate and landed next to her.

"So, Sheba isn't here?" the girl that landed next to Kittara, Mary, asked.

Mary had red hair that went halfway down her back and green eyes with brown highlights. She was wearing a necklace that had stone that was carved like a fox. She was wearing greenish-brownish clothes.

"Yes I am!" Sheba ran up to them, well didn't quite run up. At that very moment Sheba tripped over a rock. Sheba had long brown hair that went to her waist and blue eyes. She was wearing dark blue clothes and the necklace she wore was a stone shaped like an elf.

"Ouch." Sheba said as she got up, "that hurt".


	2. Transformation

Disclaimer: I know that I don't own yyh or any other anime. I wish that I did though. Anyway I want no flames if you don't approve **_don't_** R&R. I would like some advice though. Thanks!!!

"Ouch." Sheba said as she got up, "that hurt". Sheba walked over to Kittara and Mary. "I didn't mean to do that", Sheba said innocently.

"It doesn't matter Sheba. We're leaving anyway", Mary said matter-of-factly. Mary was trying to look through the darkness of the night. It wasn't working.

"Hey Kittara can you transform now? I can't see a thing", Sheba said trying to look through the darkness as well.

"Sure, why not?" Kittara said, then started to transform. First she started to grow. Her head started to change shape and wings sprouted from her back. A tail grew and scales started to appear. Her hands grew and were now big claws with sharp nails. Her teeth were as big as Mary's hand. Her back was black and her stomach was red. Sheba and Mary could sit on her back with ease.

That was their plan. To fly to the labyrinth caves and steal the spirit world's protected items that were there. Then sell them so they could get food. How they would get the items they didn't know. They also didn't know there would be obstacles. Many obstacles.

Sheba and Mary got on to Kittara and Kittara started to flap her gigantic wings then lifted off. Kittara was used to Sheba and Mary riding her. They did often. Kittara hated the feeling of her stone dragon necklace pounding on her neck as she flew so Sheba, which was in front, took it off and put it safely in her pocket.


	3. Another transformation

Disclaimer: I think you already know that Mary doesn't own yyh or anything so get on with the story.

Mary: So lets see……….oh ya we were at _that_ part of the story! It gets better! Enjoy! I will also make this chap longer!

…. Kittara hated the feeling of her stone dragon necklace pounding on her neck as she flew so Sheba, which was in front, took it off and put it safely in her pocket.

A few hours later Sheba looked like she was going to fall off of sleepiness. Which worried Kittara and Mary so they landed and made camp for the night.

"Kittara! I normally don't have first watch! What if I fall asleep?" Mary asked worried.

"Ya! But I'm the one who dragged us here and Sheba is dead. Well, it seems that she's dead. I don't know what will happen if you fall asleep. I do know the basics, if you do fall asleep, we're doomed because of all the demons in this forest haven't had dinner for a long time" Kittara had transformed back to her human form and was putting blankets on Sheba. After Kittara said that she got into some blankets herself and fell asleep quickly from exhaustion.

"Sure. I'm the one that gets left awake." Mary heard something coming towards them. She used her magic to make their camp disappear so whatever it was wouldn't see them and could go through them.

"Man! I'm getting my exercise! I wish it wasn't such a long walk to the caves!" said a boy's voice. As he came into Mary's view she saw that he had slicked back hair that was black. She also saw that he wasn't alone. He had three friends. I wasn't sure if all four of them were boys or if there were three boys and a girl. When I looked closer at the _"girl"_ I noticed it was another boy. The boy she thought was a girl had red hair that reminded her about herself in human form. She looked at the boy closest to her and he had hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed for weeks and he was the tallest one out of them all. The last one was about five inches taller than Kittara. Kittara was four foot five inches. The last one also had hair that was spiked with a white starburst in the front.

_Four boys headed to the same place we are_, Mary thought, _are these boys the detectives we were warned about? They seem like the weakest spirit detectives I've met. We would know. We're the back up detectives._

Mary watched them move across the clearing. They soon disappeared behind a thick wall of trees. Mary looked around the clearing now noticing the wonderful wildlife. She loved plants and animals. The grass was the greenest in the forest. The trees were the tallest and the animals were in their natural habitat. She loved the forest. It also helped her think. She often went to the park to do her homework and think about the problems she has and probably will always have. She lied down and looked at the stars. The moon was full and pretty Fitting in with its surrounding. She hated her human form in a place like this so she transformed.

_Why not? The worlds prettier when I'm part of it_, Mary thought. She started to shrink. Her hair started to get shorter and fur started covering her body. Her head changed shape, her ears moved to the top of her head and grew. A fluffy tail grew out of her tailbone. Her hands changed into soft paws. Then it was finished. She was a red fox. Fitting into her surroundings, a pretty red vixen sat there in a pile of leaves for a bed, just like the moon fitting in with the stars. Around her neck she still wore the necklace with the stone carved out like a fox. Putting her tail over her legs and nose to keep warm. She waited for her watch-time-period to end.

Mary: sorry about ending it there. Next chap will be better.

Kittara: you still have to type up my story, Mary.

Mary: okay. Bye. I'll try to update soon!


	4. The fight between friends

Disclaimer: another chapter done.

Mary: Enjoy!

Putting her tail over her legs and nose to keep warm she waited for her watch-time-period to end.

"Okay I'll take over." Kittara said sleepily. Kittara had wakened up about two hours after Mary had been assigned to watch.

"Good, I was about to fall asleep!" Mary transformed back. Kittara jumped awake at Mary transforming back. She had no idea what Mary was. In fact Kittara hadn't even heard Mary talk about being able to transform. She knew Sheba could because Sheba talked about it all the time.

"What can you transform into?" Kittara said staring at Mary. Mary looked away then pulled her blanket up to over her nose. "I want to know" Kittara was going to get answers and now. She poked and prodded at Mary all of her watch session. Mary didn't say a word. Mary finally gave in.

"I will not tell someone that doesn't respect others!" Mary said looking Kittara strait in the eye. Mary said that with no emotion in her voice making it plain to Kittara that her and Mary did not have a bond. They didn't have a bond, friendship, hatred, or even enemies. Nothing. The only reason Mary was coming was for the money. Sheba had invited Mary hoping they would become friends.

_That's probably never going to happen_, Kittara thought to herself,_ this girl, named Mary, and me, would never be friends if our lives depended on it._ Kittara woke up Sheba. It was Sheba's turn after all. Kittara had spent all of her time getting Mary annoyed.

"My turn already! Man this night has gone by so fast!" Sheba said getting up. Just then the three girls heard a noise coming towards them.

Mary jumped up and started chanting some weird words, after she finished chanting she waved her hand and said, "May there be just".

_What was that about?_ , Kittara thought to herself,_ its like Mary thinks those words can help us._ Kittara shifted slightly so that she could see who was coming.

"Yusuke. We've been here." said a voice.

"Really? I thought that the trail was going strait to the caves. Apparently the trail we took is a circle. Lets camp in the clearing ahead." Yusuke said.

"Should I get rid of the people?" Kittara asked standing up and bringing out her sword.

"No" Mary said. "I recognize that voice. They have passed by while you two were sleeping. They mean no harm. They are going the same way we are. Sheba do you think we should bring them with us?"

"Kittara, do you care if they come with us?" Sheba looked at Kittara. Kittara didn't put the sword away.

"I'm in a killing mood. Sheba, with permission, can I kill that snobby brat Mary? Who does she think she is? The leader? Apparently she was wrong because she is not coming with us. She is going to go to he!"With that out of Kittara's mouth Kittara charged at Mary. Kittara, being as fast as Hiei, pierced Mary's heart.

"You dirty, ungrateful, witch" Mary said. "Must you always be so?" Mary backed away. The blood from her wound was coloring her clothes red. The sword was still stuck in her body when Mary took off running in the direction of the mystery people.

"Kittara! You idiot!" Sheba said. "You just got rid of the person we needed!" Sheba didn't say another word before they heard Mary scream.

"LET GO OF ME! I AM WARNING YOU! LET GO OF ME!"

"Kittara. Lets go help her!" Sheba got up and started running towards the scream. Sheba didn't get to far before Kittara grabbed her.

"I see why Mary chanted those words. She put a shield around our camp. That shield makes us: invisible, so peple can't hear us, and so people can walk through us. Go out of this shield. You will join Mary screaming." Kittara then let Sheba go.

"But if I don't help her who will?" Sheba asked.

"I will" Kittara said. Kittara put on her cloak.

"Why? You wanted her dead a few minutes ago." Sheba stared at Kittara.

"You just told me that she was important to our plan, and I am the reason she's in this state." Kittara took off running in the direction Mary went.


	5. 

Disclaimer: hello again my fans! **Bang **

Mary: Your fans? Who exactly is your fan? These people are reading this because _I_ wrote it.

Disclaimer: shrinks sorry your credit. Not mine, yours.

"LET ME GO!" Mary screamed. Mary was struggling against two boys, the boy with red hair, and the slicked back black head, that were holding her by her arms when Kittara walked into the clearing.

"Da it all. Missed your heart, Mary." Kittara said annoyed "maybe I should try again." Kittara pulled the sword out of Mary.

"No, I would like to have a fair fight." Mary snarled at Kittara.

"What if I kill you now?" Kittara evil grinned at the thought.

"Killing me is possible, but it's not as easy as it may look" Mary said matter-of-factly.

"If I can't kill you, what can I do?" Kittara asked, "kill your little buddies that are keeping you hostage?"

"Be my guest" Mary looked at the boys "they aren't allies nor enemies. Do what you please with them." Mary then smiled. "It would be good to rid myself of these stupid detectives, but the fun will be taken away if I do that".

"Hold it! How did you know that we were the detectives?" asked the boy with the slicked back black hair.

"Easy, Yusuke." Kittara put the sword in the sheath. "Like we would run into people like you without noticing your spirit energy, and the fact that your on posters all around the Makai and the Spirit World." Kittara said to him slowly, making it clear. Kittara then grabbed his arm and pulled it off of Mary.

"How did you know that my name was Yusuke?" Yusuke stammered while rubbing the spot on his arm that Kittara pulled. Kittara didn't hear him because she was to busy with Kurama. Kurama wasn't letting go of Mary; instead he was using his rosewhip on Kittara with the other hand.

"Yusuke! Grab her!" Kurama yelled. Mary had slipped out of Kurama's grip and was heading towards Kittara. Kittara seeing Mary coming ran towards her.

"You just asked for a death wish!" Kittara yelled as she brought her hand down to her sword and unsheathed it.

"Really? I thought _you_ asked _me_ for one." Mary said as she grabbed a stick that was a foot shorter than her.

"Stop being a bch and fight!" Kittara yelled and brought the sword down. Mary dodged it then brought the stick down hard on Kittara's neck. Kittara went flying and was stopped by a tree across the clearing. That's when Sheba entered the clearing.

"OMG WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING! KITTARA!" Sheba yelled then ran over to Kittara. Kittara stood up then went for Mary again, but Sheba grabbed Kittara by the collar of the shirt.

"Da you Sheba! Get off of me!" Kittara said and started tugging at the collar of the shirt.

"Stop!" Yusuke yelled "How the he do you know my name? Who are you? And why are you here?" Yusuke then took a deep breath. Kittara snarled the answers.

"Well, what do you think the posters had on them?" Kittara tried again to get up, but was pulled back down by Sheba. Sheba sat there wide eyed at Yusuke for a minute then looked away and mumbled something. Kittara evil laughed. Mary couldn't help but laugh as well.

"What? Sorry, didn't catch that." Yusuke was getting a little ticked.

"Nothing of importance." Mary laughed out. Soon she was on the ground crying with laughter, so was the other two girls.

"The stupid detectives can't do worth crap! Seriously Sheba! Don't be so rude!" Kittara choked out "I'm the insulter!" Mary was kicking her legs with laughter when Yusuke charged with anger in his eyes.

Mary: So I end the chappie.

Disclaimer: She means, Sorry So Short. I'll try to update soon, huh Mary?

Mary: What? Oh ya. Yes my final answer is yes for whatever you asked me.

Disclaimer: Did you even hear me?

Mary: ………Maybe………Not. **Innocent look**


End file.
